Titans Trivia
by SepticMind
Summary: Best suited - and intended - for those familiar with my writing; a series of short paragraphs detailing character traits I couldn't find room for in my stories, along with chapter out-takes and short happenings that weren't big enough for a plot of their own.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Best suited - and intended - for those familiar with my writing, a series of short paragraphs detailing character traits I couldn't find room for in my stories, along with chapter out-takes and short happenings that weren't big enough for a plot of their own.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans, I'm just a fan. A poor fan. That gets no profit from this. We clear? (nor do I own any other film, comic, animation, game or book mentioned.)

AN: For those who don't read my stuff but decided to check this out anyway, some basic facts. Most of my stories have Jinx and Raven as a couple. MY version of Jinx is Indian, just like she is in the comics. In fact my characters get a lot of influence from their comic-alts.

Thanks to **Concolor44** for 'beta-ing' this for me!

* * *

1) As a kid, shifting into an animal with a mass larger than himself - and shifting back - was always extremely painful for Beast Boy. Although it got easier with age and practice, larger forms such as his T-Rex, Elephant and Whale still hurt.

2) Shortly after arriving on earth Starfire discovered she had an allergy to carrots. Sometimes, to get out of eating the Tameranean's home-made concoctions, Cyborg will make a carrot cake and try to compromise, "I'll try your food, but only if you try some of my cake." It works for Cyborg almost every time.

3) Despite Raven's love of herbal tea, she can't stand the smell or taste of mitha pan, an Indian treat made from bitter leaf and menthol. Despite Jinx's love for mitha pan, she avoids eating it around Raven unless the empath's done something to piss her off.

4) While Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven and Starfire have all shared stories and names from their childhoods - including secret identities where applicable - Robin's remains a secret to all but Raven, who saw a banner advertising the 'Flying Greysons' during the short time she spent in her leader's head, and put the two together, quickly learning about the billionaire Bruce Wayne's adoption of the young orphan. Raven's never questioned Robin on it, though, and has no plans to.

5) Contrary to popular belief, Raven doesn't rebuke Beast Boy's offers of tofu and meat substitutes because she disagrees with the vegan lifestyle. Unbeknown to her teammates, despite regularly eating meat now Raven was raised on a strict vegan diet to weaken her demonic half and better control her powers. She only started eating meat after joining the Teen Titans and realising that not only was it normal and not a taste attributed by her demonic side, she'd need that extra strength in order to better protect her new friends. She rebukes Beast Boy because she struggles to understand his need to replace meat, eggs and dairy produce with poor-tasting meat free replicas. That being said, she is known to join her friend for meals at the local vegan restaurant, and will eat something he's cooked "so long as it's not pretending to be meat."

6) Despite being a creation of Melvin's imagination, Bobby - like any super-hero - has his weaknesses. His are trains and meeting new people, both fears Raven suspects Melvin has, but gave her imaginary friend as a way of displacing and overcoming them.

7) While it is commonly regarded that demons are incapable of love, it is an over-sight and misinterpretation of a race built for personal survival above all else. Trigon, begrudgingly, admires Raven for her persistence and ability to avoid him, takes pride in the strength she displayed to defeat him and sees it as a testimony to the strength of his own bloodline; he dotes upon his only daughter in a sea of sons, giving her more leeway and freedom of choice than most of his bloodline in a display of pure favouritism. Raven, in return, cannot deny harbouring the tiniest morsel of respect and a ghost of loyalty towards her father. After all, blood is thicker than water.

8) Melvin, Timmy and Teether insisted Raven take them to see Disney's "Frozen" with the Titans. The empath had never felt so uncomfortable in a cinema before, and for a few weeks afterwards Beast Boy took it upon himself to badly sing 'do you want to build a snowman' every time she declined to join the team for a 'social activity', until Raven threatened him with a shard of dark energy through his chest.

9) Despite how impatient and energetic Kid Flash is during the day, he isn't a morning person and it often takes him an hour after his alarm has gone off to get up.

10) The Teen Titans came across an angel once while chasing down Doctor Light after he had managed to steal an ancient and powerful artefact from the local museum, with plans to use it to power his newest machine. Someone else had reached the villain before they could, and the Titans had found themselves face to face with a man taller than Cyborg with a face that was all smooth lines and harsh angles, his figure imposing enough that the large feathery wings sprouting from his back didn't look stupid. Midway through his speech about how he was going to keep the artefact, and any attempt to stop him would be 'interfering with divine rules and punishable by death' Raven had sneezed, making her friends jump. After gaining looks off her friends she had shrugged and stared blandly at the angel as she droned, "Sorry. I have allergies."

Confused silence had met her claim, until Starfire loudly recalled several instances in which Raven had sneezed due to close proximity with feathers. The divine warrior had left shortly after with the artefact in hand and a disgruntled scowl on his face.

* * *

AN: So there's the first few random paragraphs. I'll update every time I've got ten. If you want to know anything (literally, anything) about anyone in the Titans universe, drop it in a review and it'll appear in the next update :)

For those interested in my other stories, I know I haven't updated for a while. Check out my blog (there's a link on my profile page) for regular updates on how my writing's coming along across all stories.

Thanks guys :) Septic Mind out.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**** As requested in the reviews, some of the HIVE 5 and Starfire, and then some. **

**jovanchin2013**, to be honest I didn't really think about which angel it would be!

they're a mix comic cannon, animation, and non-cannon I've made up myself to fit in with my own stories (and my own thoughts about the characters)

**Necro Floodwaters, **you know I actually can't remember what made me ship Jinx and Raven. I think part of it is my own sexuality - even if it hadn't been Raven and Jinx you probably would have seen one LGBTU couple develop in my stories somewhere! - part of it due to Concolor44's fantastic work with the couple, and part of it due to my own non-cannon of Raven being gay, and just having to figure out who to pair her with. However it happened, I'm glad it did!

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It is VERY much appreciated. Keep those requests coming for anything else you want to know about any of my interpretations of DC characters(comic or animation)**

11) As well as enjoying art and crafty hobbies, Jinx is a secret bone collector. It was a hobby she started as a child in India after finding the skull of a wild dog. Her collection flourished while she was studying witch-craft under H.I.V.E Academy and while she still collects, cleans and preserves anything she finds only Mammoth and Gizmo are aware of the girl's alternative hobby.

12) Tara Markov, better known as the Teen Titan 'Terra', never exactly had a happy childhood. From the nation of Markovia, located somewhere between France and Luxembourg, she was born as the product of an affair between King Markov and an American woman, and was raised in the USA with her father all but ignoring her existence. Baring a deep hatred towards her parents Tara was only thirteen when she decided to run away from her mother's home, adopting the name 'Terra' - a name influenced by her geokinetic abilities. Her upbringing had jaded the young girl, and it meant she struggled to trust people. She also longed for a father, and upon meeting Slade and hearing his offer to help her control her powers she blinded herself into seeing him as the father figure she had never had, creating the foundation for what soon became an alarming sense of loyalty towards the criminal who made her attack the Teen Titans.

13)Under the hood, Red X is the orphan Jason Todd, who grew up on the streets of Gotham. Adopted by the millionaire Bruce Wayne shortly after being caught trying to steal the wheels off the Bat-Mobile, he discovered Wayne's secret and undertook training to become the next 'Robin'. He never got chance to wear the mask. Due to his hot-headedness and stubbornness Jason tracked down the Joker after overhearing an alert and lost the fight. Found beaten bloody by a baseball bat and believed to be dead, Batman chased down Joker and Harley rather than staying by the boy's side, and Jason didn't take well to that. Finding his way to Jump City he shadowed the Dark Knight's former side-kick and learnt about the xenothium powered suit. He wears the title 'antihero' out of a mix of grudges and respect - grudges against his former guardian and respect for the sacrifice heroes make to defend people and the law. While Red X doesn't have many rules, he does have one, and that is to abstain from killings any of the 'good guys'. It's a shame his resistance doesn't cross over to his 'villain' foes.

14) Mammoth has an older sister, Shimmer, who graduated from H.I.V.E Academy several years before himself. Also a meta-human - having the ability elemental transmutation, she can change any compound or element within a three-foot radius of herself into another compound of her choosing for up to three minutes - Mammoth doesn't talk about her much despite the two being almost inseparable since childhood and being sent away by their parents to the care of scientist Dr Helga Jace from Markovia.

15) Jinx's guilty pleasure is watching Bollywood movies, and she'll often download or record them to watch while everyone else is out.

16)Gizmo is the youngest member of the H.I.V.E Five, but he's not as young as people often think. He was born with ODPDI - osteodyplastic primordial dwarfism type one - a genetic condition that resulted in his stunted growth. Also born with Asperger Syndrome, the condition is responsible for not only his love and dedication to mechanics and weapons, but also for his poor social skills which manifest in the rude and obnoxious way he treats even his two closest teammates. Jinx and Mammoth simply call it 'part of his charm' and stopped finding it offensive a long time ago.

17)Despite Tamaran being approximately 26 light-years away from Earth Starfire has made several trips back to her home planet since joining the Teen Titans. The first visit was with the Titans due to her brief betrothal of another under her sister's rule. The second visit was for the celebration that marked Galfore's third year as the ruler of Tamaran. The third visit was strictly business, when she was called home to aid in the war effort against the invasion of the Spider Guild - a vicious coalition of Arachnid aliens known for their hostile invasions of planets, and enemies of the Green Lantern Corps. Having their own problems on Earth with the Brotherhood of Evil, the Teen Titans remained on earth and Starfire made the trip alone, spending almost a year acting as a war general. The Tamaraneans were victorious, and Starfire returned to Earth the instant the celebration feasts ended.

18) Slade Wilson is well aware of his son's involvement with the Teen Titans, and overall supports it. His time fighting the team of superheroes has let him see just how much of a family they really are - a family that offer more support and love than he could ever offer Jericho, and deep down accepts it is one of the main reasons for why he has never destroyed the Titans, despite having many opportunities to do so. Sometimes love isn't holding on to a person, but accepting that the right thing for you isn't always the right thing for them.

19) Karan Beecher, a strong minded and independent girl from Central City otherwise known as Bumblebee, had always been interested in the law and as a young child had dreaming of becoming a police officer. Upon realising her meta-human status disqualified her from the force Karen decided to take matters into her own hands and would often investigate crimes in her local neighbourhood, several times catching and presenting the criminals to the local police who only scalded the young teenager and sent her home with threats of a criminal record for disrupting police investigations. She continued tackling local crime anyway, and eventually came across students from something called H.I.V.E Academy. After investigating into the academy and learning what it was, she adopted the alias Bumblebee and began committing crimes in a bid to get noticed by the school. During her investigations she learnt that students from the academy were responsible for most of the local crimes in the area, and became determined to shut them down. She was eventually scouted out by the school and given a place as a student, where she began her plan to destroy them from the inside out.

20) Despite hearing that Batman was training a new sidekick, Robin was reluctant to pass down his alias - an alias he chose after the nickname his parents, the original Flying Graysons, gave him. Robin's hostility on the matter only proved to deepen the discontent and passive-aggressive relationship he shared with the Dark Knight.


End file.
